


QUARTERBACK!!!

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga American Football AU, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: DaiSuga in College American Football AUSuga injures himself in the middle of a game and of course Daichi had to be beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really familiar with American Football but someone requested this AU in my wattpad account so I studied the positions. XD I hope I made sense with this fic and I really hope the you guys will like this one!

**☆☆☆☆☆☆DaiSugaLove☆☆☆☆☆☆**

Things happened so fast and the next thing they know is that their quarterback, Suga, lying on the ground clutching on his shoulder.

The game started as what they expected it to be. The plan Suga discussed earlier is on the motion. When the ball was passed to him Suga made a run for it. Thrusting his teammates that they will guard him. He can hear the grunting and bodies being clashed together as he passed the defense line smoothly and then he passed the ball to Noya their receiver and watched him as he made a dash and avoided the other team's members from tackling him.

Suga scanned the field through his helmet finding for loopholes. And when he did he called for Noya who passed the ball to him immediately. But then Datekou is always known for being the Iron Wall. When Suga thought he can pass through the Line Backers of Datekou, he thought wrong. They sure had out their best tacklers there.

As fast as he had run he was immediately tackled to the ground and the heavy weight of bodies pushing him down on the hard ground had made him immobile. Suddenly as his back hits the ground there was a searing pain on his left shoulder and he was not able to focus anymore.   
Everything just hurts.

"Suga!!" Daichi yelled towards their quarterback when he saw him get tackled on the ground. His heart was beating as fast as the game ended and he runs as fast as he can towards where Suga is lying down. Asahi and Yamaguchi were the first ones to reach him and the others came crowding him though when he came there everyone made way for him.

"Suga! Suga! Can you hear me?! Suga!" He yelled in panic as Suga just lay there clutching his shoulder. "Let us through!" Someone yelled behind him and Daichi was pushed back as the medical staffs arrived. Suga was immediately put on the stretcher and wheeled outside of the field.

The current game was cut off for a while because of the accident and the teams came back to each of their assigned benches. Daichi removed his helmet and went towards the door when a hand held him by his arm stopping him.

"Coach let me go! I need to see Suga! I need to be there!" He said desperately. He wants to know how Suga is. Even with his helmet on he can see how much in pain his boyfriend is and he wants to be there to be his support.

"Sawamura! The team needs you! We're still in the middle of the game and you know how important this is. Sugawara will be fine. Takeda-sensei is already there along with Kiyoko-san." Coach Ukai said but Daichi shook off his hand.

"No! I need to see for myself. If I don't I'll just be a hindrance for the team. I need to be there for Suga!" Daichi insisted.

This is the moment that he was so afraid to happen ever since Suga had accepted to be the quarterback. He was afraid for him because his position is the most risky but every time they had a game Suga always reassures him that everything will be okay because the team will be there to protect him. That Daichi will be there to protect him so that he can reach their goal safely.

But this time around Daichi had failed in protecting him. The guilt gnawed at his heart. So he wanted to see Suga so desperately to know that he's fine.

"Please coach just let me be there." He said one last time and this time he was backed up by Nishinoya. "Go on Daichi-san! Don't worry about us! We won't let Suga-san's hard work in the last games get wasted. You can count on us!"

Daichi smiled gratefully at his teammates. "Coach." Ukai sighed and massaged his forehead. "Kageyama you'll be the quarterback for this game. And Ennoshita switch places and fill up Sawamura's position." He ordered followed by a loud "Hai!" from both Ennoshita and Kageyama.

"I'm counting on you guys!" He yelled one last time as his teammates gave him thumbs up and asks him to update them about Suga's condition.

When he got Coach Ukai's OK he made a dash towards the medical room located in the stadium.   
Takeda-sensei and Kiyoko were both surprised to see Daichi panting at the door with his uniform still on. "Sawamura-kun what are you doing here? What about the game?" Takeda-sensei asked. "The team covered for me, I came here for Suga. Where is he?" He asked the two and they can see how worried and anxious he is to know about the well-being of his teammate.

"They are still examining him." Kiyoko answered and Daichi starts to pace back and forth. "Calm down Sawamura-kun maybe you should seat down. Everything will be okay." Takeda-sensei comforted the younger man as they made him seat and he buried his face into his hands. "I failed to protect him." He mumbled as his shoulders shook.

Takeda-sensei sat beside him and comforted the young man. "It's not your fault Sawamura-kun. These kinds of things tend to happen in sports. And you didn't fail to protect him. I'm pretty sure that Sugawara-kun doesn't think that way. You need to be strong for him okay?"

Daichi nodded but deep inside he still feels guilty and worried. But before he can say more the doctor came to them. "How is he sensei?" He asked the doctor in charge.

"It seems that he injured his shoulder but luckily it's not that dangerous. A few weeks off from playing and as long as he follows the set of exercises I had for him then he'll be okay. He's awake now but we had him take a painkiller for a while to numb the pain." The doctor explained and the three of them sighed in relief.

"Can I see him now?" Daichi asked and the doctor nodded. They made their way to where Suga is and found him smiling at them when they came into view.

"Suga!"

"How do you feel?" It was Takeda-sensei who asked him first. "I'm okay now. Though it was painful earlier." Suga answered with a smile. "That's good to hear. Everyone is worried for you but someone here worries the most. We'll be leaving the two of you for now and we'll update you about the game later on. Take care Sugawara-kun." With that Takeda-sensei and Kiyoko left the two alone.

Daichi sat at the chair beside Suga's bed. "How do you really feel?" He asked knowing that Suga does not like showing his weakness in front of others except for Daichi. "I feel numb. But it was really painful earlier. Thank god for the painkillers but I know it will be hell when the medicines loses its effect later on. And don't try to avoid the subject. What are YOU doing here?!" Suga asked with a slight glare towards Daichi who only chuckled and grab the silver-haired man's right hand to lace their fingers together.

"I was worried for you of course." He said with a smile of relief.

"But what about the team and the game?" Suga asked though deep inside, he was happy that Daichi came for him. Daichi leaving the game and the team and then coming for him just proves how much worried he is for Suga and how much he loves him and that Suga will always come's first in Daichi's life.  
"They assured me that they will fight their hardest and to count on them. Besides you know I'll just be a hindrance there because I was so worried about you." Daichi said while he squeezed the hand he was holding. Suga squeezed back and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Daichi. I'm sorry I made you worry." Suga said with an apologetic smile.

"No need. I'm the one who should say that. I failed at my promise to protect you." Daichi said as he kissed the back of Suga's hand.

Suga shook his head, "Nah uh.. You didn't. I saw it you know. I saw how you stop one of the Datekou members from tackling me on the defense line. If it wasn't for you then I'll be down in the defense line. Though I was not able to make the goal." Suga said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure our teammates will take revenge for us."

And after Daichi had said that they heard a lot of screaming coming from outside. Screams of Karasuno! Karasuno! Can be heard and Daichi and Suga looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They already know the results without anyone telling them.

"You better rest for a while because I'm sure any moment now everyone will be here to see you and it will be a ruckus." Daichi said with a smile and Suga nodded his head as he closes his eyes to take his much deserved rest.

"Thank you for being here Daichi."

"I'm always at your service Koushi. I'm glad to know your safe."

**DaiSuga NeverEnding Love**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! How is it??? I hope this fic made you happy!!! :)
> 
> I'm trying to write the next one-shot so stay tuned!! And also Chapter 7 & 8 of DaiSuga "Pretend Fiance" is out!!! Check it out also if you have time! ;) I will be so happy to hear from you guys!!! :D
> 
> Your comments and votes are always appreciated!!
> 
> See you on the next one!!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
